Save Myself
by LarmeDeCiel
Summary: AU, Post OOTP, After the war Harry was manipulated to sing in a charity Party at Hogwarts. How would he use the situation to his side? (Kind of Hermione Bashing) inspired by Ed Sheeran song "Save myself"
1. Chapter 1

**Author note** : This is a two shot fanfiction, which would be set in an alternative universe, Harry's sixth year would be in 2017-2018 instead of 1996-1997. I've wrote this story while listening to Ed Sheeran's song "Save Myself".

 **Declaimer** : Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR and co. And the song to the one and only: Ed Sheeran.

Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, the war has ended six months ago, in the DoM in the heart of the Ministry of magic. Except his godfather Sirius, there weren't deaths on the light side. For the dark side Voldemort, Bellatrix and Yaxley, were dead by the hand of Harry for the former two, and by Remus for the last. The rest of the deatheaters and Dolores Umbridge were ripped off their magic and tossed in Azkaban, minus Malfoy's parents and Snape, who were spies for the light. To say Harry was surprised by the Malfoys turn of coat would be the understatement of the year, but it appear that parents would do everything to protect their children, and that what Lucius and Narcissa have done to protect their only child, but without Dumbledore testament and their admission under Veritasirum, the Dark Mark on their left arms would grant them a one way ticket to Azkaban.

As for Snape, being the adoptive father of _the saviour_ helped his cause a lot. Yes, Severus Snape had adopted Harry Potter in the boy's second year after the fiasco of the stolen car, by the pretext of 'the boy needs someone to discipline him because the muggles clearly haven't done anything'; and Albus agreed. At first it was hard for both stubborn wizards, with time they grow accustomed to each other presence and by summer Harry started calling the older wizard _dad._ Of course the relationship was kept hidden, the only persons who knew were Harry's best friends and their family, his godparents and his head of house, and of course Dumbledore who pulled every string he has in the Ministry to kept the adoption secret.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts by Hermione's hand waving to catch his attention.

"Sorry, what did you say?" he asked her.

"I was asking you if you have you already chosen what would you sing in the Christmas Ball Performance?" she answered huffing.

"What Ball? And who said I will even participate?"he asked her surprised and angry at the same time.

"But mate, everyone is expecting you to participate" told him Ron who was playing a game of wizard chess with Neville.

"And why is that? I've never been asked nor have I agreed on something like this before" Harry half asked half shout his indignation.

"You don't have to agree, you must do this you are the Saviour" said Ginny who was sitting close to his side, _too close._

"You have to set an example to the younger generation, encouraging them to explore art and charity work" added Hermione.

 _Yeah THE SAVIOUR,_ after the defeat of Voldemort, that what everyone think of him; funny how some people who accused him of lying and killing Cederic in the beginning of the fifth year, were trying to befriend him after the battle, or more like coming to him when they only need him like now, other times he was treated like the trophy in the shelf; setting up there collecting dust but when needed, he would be brought down, just to show off. Even for his so called best friends he is no more than a tool, all the summer they never asked how he was copping with the loss of his godfather; only asking about ministry galas and parties. If it wasn't for his dad support he would have lost himself to grief.

"And whose idea was my participation in this charity ball?" he asked annoyance clear in his voice

"Mine" said Hermione proudly, _of course,_ "Professor Dumbledore agreed, and even Professor Snape was okay with it after we told him you'll be in, and that you haven't told him because you want it to be a surprise" when he gave her an incredulous look and start interrupting her she rushed to finish her speech "I wouldn't say I am sorry because I lied to your dad, because I needed to lie. I mean people from all around the wizarding world will come to the ball only to have the opportunity to meet you, and when they will know that the performance would be to collect donation to the S.P.E.W, and The Magical Association of Aid of Magical Creatures. Everyone will donate. It's only for charity purpose." She said in her Know-it-all voice.

"Is that so? Hmmm" he said sarcastically "Of course your only purpose is to help associations that YOU have created, huh. And what about orphanages and scholarships?"

"Oh we could help them if there would be a lot of money" she said without meaning it, which Harry sensed. She only wants to prove herself without even giving a single thought of what the Magical creatures want or need.

"Okay, I will participate but in my terms. I will chose the song and each associations share of the donations" he smiled coldly to her.

"But Harry! I've already chosen the Song and the band that will join you; and I've designed to whom the donations would go" she shrieked in horror.

"NO! Those are my terms I choose what to sing what to ear and to whom the money go. Understood?" Harry told her in a strong voice when getting up and detaching himself of Ginny who took hold of his arm.

"B-bu-But HARRY?!" cried Hermione.

"Agree or you will need an explanation, why your _saviour_ will be absent in your party" he told her with DON'T ARGUE WITH ME voice. And walked over the portrait hole taking his leave.

"Al-Alright" Hermione said relieved that he hadn't say no to the band.

"and Hermione" Harry called her "yes?" she looked at him. "There won't be any band too" he smirked to her than closed the portrait.

"At least he will sing" said Ron trying to reassure her.

 _Yes,_ she thought, _I will count it as a victory, knowing Harry he would easily shifted when using guilt._ Or that what she thought.

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry contemplated visiting his dad and telling him what happened in the common room, but brushed the idea as soon as it came. He pulled a necklace with eagle pendant from under his shirt and pushed the emerald eye, moments later it glowed. Harry smiled then put it back its place and headed to the RoR, when he got there he found the door already materialized and a blonde girl waiting.

"Hey Luna" he greeted the girl.

"Hello Phoenix" said Luna with her dreamy voice. Harry chuckled and opened the door, inside was a big room its floor was covered with a big fluffy black rug, and several bean bag chairs tossed around a grand piano and a guitar. Harry turned to Luna lifting an interrogative eyebrow. "I've heard Hermione and Ginny speaking at the library this morning, and I thought I could help you" she explained. Harry pulled her in a one arm hug kissing the crown of her head, "Thank you Bunny"; they then set each in a chair and Harry explained his plan to Luna, and together they worked to achieve it.

Days passed, Harry and Luna met whenever they have a free time to rehearsal in the RoR, sometimes they brought their homework and worked together, Harry goal was to escape Hermione, Ron and Ginny nagging him about what he will sing and what he will wear and if he needs help, even at his dad's they came, so to avoid his dad questions to why he is hiding from his friends, he took it to himself to pass his free time at the Room with Luna as company.

Severus on the other hand sensed his son discomfort, he wanted to interfere but he thought that Harry is well handling the matter. At first he believed Miss Granger, because it was Harry's nature to help others just like his mother and even his father in his later years before his death; but when he noticed how his protégé was avoiding his friends and even their quarters when the Gryffindors started knocking the door each time Harry was there, he understood that something was going wrong but trusted his son judgement –and Miss Lovegood- and preferred watching from afar.

The Christmas Ball day arrived and everybody was excited, representatives of wizarding communities from all around the world were invited. Harry was looking from a window from the RoR to the ground of Hogwarts, he saw carriage after carriage pass the gates, women with expansive dresses and jewels men with Fancy robes within each carriage. He turned around when heard the door opened and Luna entered. She was wearing a Sparkling scoop A-line knee length chiffon Royal Blue dress, her hair was braided in its crown with the rest loose in her back. She was perfect.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes" he answered walking to her, he kissed the back of her hand and walked her out to the Great Hall, "You look so charming tonight" he told her.

"You are not bad yourself" she answered with a wicked smile. And she wasn't wrong. Harry robe were more like a muggle tuxedo, it was black, and its jacket was knee length with silver embroidery, black tie and snow white shirt under a black waistcoat.

When they entered the Great Hall –which was beautifully decorated- everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at them, Harry looked like a Prince from a fairytale book and Luna his Princess. Ginny's face was so red that it looked like she would explode at any moment. Harry smirked and walked to the tables he was assigned with his ' _friends'_ but never missing the wink his father sent his way.

"Harry! You've never said that you are dating Luna?" asked Hermione as soon as the couple set.

"Good afternoon to you too. And no, we are not dating; I am courting Luna" he smiled coldly at her.

"Cou-Courting, b-but aren't you young for that?" stuttered Ginny.

"Young? Aren't you the one that said you want to get married as soon as you graduate, besides, we won't get married until we both finish our apprenticeships which would be in three, four years", he said taking hold of Luna's hand showing at the same time her Promise ring which was made of white gold and three little diamonds on it.

"But I thought you have eyes on Ginny, mate?" asked Ron confused

"Ginny? No, not at all, she is like my younger sister, besides I won't date a redhead because it reminds me of my Mum. No offend Gin" Harry answered with not so much apologetic smile towered the youngest Weasley.

"Oh! Umm I think congratulations are in order" said Hermione while Ron just nodded and Ginny got up and left the tables to sit with her family.

Conversation was cut when Dumbledore greeted the guest than dinner started. After dinner the prefects opened the Ball and everyone danced and enjoyed their time, until Hermione spoke, catching the attention of the crowd

"Excuse me. May I have your attentions?" when everyone was looking at her "Today we are celebrating the defeat of one of the darkest and evilest wizard in this era by the hands of our saviour Harry Potter" the crowd applauded "So in order to help to improve the British wizarding world, Harry and I decided to rise this charity ball in order to fund The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare and The Magical Association of Aid of Magical Creatures, your donation will be appreciated. And for now I leave you with a performance from our one and only Harry James Potter". The Hall exploded with applause; Harry who was standing with Luna beside his dad turned to the older man and whispered in his ears "May you hold my jacket for me, please?" Severus just nodded. Harry pulled a miniature guitar, enlarged it and gave it to Luna and took off his jacket and gave it to his dad's waiting hands. He then took Luna hand and walked to where Hermione was standing. With a wave of his wand a mic-like was in front of him and a grand piano Popped behind him where Luna set.

"Good evening everyone. What my friend here forgot to mention that I was more bullied to sing in front of you today than, volunteer." The crowd laughed thinking that it was a joke. "What you don't know that I am not accustomed to sing in front many people except my Dad, Severus Snape, my Intended Miss Luna Lovegood and my late Godfather Sirius Black which was in his funeral the only time I've sang with other audience that included our _closed friends_ only." Harry took a deep breath than continued "for the donations you may also include three trusted associations that I recommend as I am one of the patrons, and those are: Eileen Prince scholarship program, which help wizarding and muggle-borns families that cannot afford paying fees for their children schooling. Lily Flower orphanage, which take care of magical and squibs orphans. And finally Prongs, Padfoot and Moony research labs which is specialised in finding cures to curse and diseases in collaboration with the Prince's Lab which everyone know. Donations is not consist of money only, it could be in form of clothing and food for the orphanage, volunteers work for the labs for example" he smiled seeing Hermione scandalized face "anyway, this song I am about to sing, I heard it first over the summer when I was with my Dad in muggle London; I felt like it was wrote for me, every word, every tune describes me as Harry not Harry James Potter. Enjoy."

Harry put his guitar around his neck and mentioned to Luna to start, a soft music was heard around the Hall.

 _I gave all my oxygen to people that could breathe_

 _I gave away my money and now we don't even speak_

 _I drove miles and miles but would you do the same for me_

 _Oh, honestly?_

A sad smile crept in Severus mouth; he knew that his son was hurting, and this song was a proof.

 _Offered up my shoulder just for you to cry upon_

 _Gave you constant shelter and a bed to keep you warm_

 _They gave me the heartache and in return I gave a song_

 _It Goes on and on_

 _Life can get you down so I just numb the way it feels_

 _I drown it with a drink and out of date prescription pills_

 _And all the ones that love me, they just left me on the shelf, no farewell_

 _So before I save someone else, I've got to save myself_

Luna remembered the sate Harry was after Sirius death; the bags under his eyes and the dazed gaze. And Severus remembered how he used to give Harry sleeping draught and nutrition Potions to make up the leak of sleep and food. It was hard for him to wake up every night to his child screams because of the nightmares.

 _I gave you all my energy and I took away your pain_

 _Cause human beings are destined to radiate or drain_

 _What line do we stand upon cause from here it looks the same?_

 _And only scars remain_

 _Life can get you down so I just numb the way it feels_

 _I drown it with a drink and out of date prescription pills_

 _And all the ones that love me, they just left me on the shelf, no farewell_

 _So before I save someone else, I've got to save myself_

Minerva also noticed how Harry looked drained and sad whenever they met in one of the ministry Gala or Order gatherings, and how he looked Happy and energetic when he was around Severus, Miss Weasley Lupin, Tonks, Longbottom and even Malfoy Junior; compared to when he was around Weasley and Granger, let alone around the youngest Weasley and the rest of Gryffindor.

 _But if I don't then I'll go back to where I'm rescuing a stranger_

 _Just because they needed saving, just like that_

 _Oh I'm here again, between the devil and the danger_

 _But I guess it's just my nature_

 _My dad was wrong, 'cause I'm not like my mum_

 _Cause she'd just smile and I'm complaining in a song, but it helps_

 _So before I save someone else, I've got to save myself_

Harry smiled apologetically to his father, who only looked at him with pride with unshed tears.

 _Life can get you down so I just numb the way it feels_

 _Or drown it with a drink and out of date prescription pills_

 _And all the ones that love me, they just left me on the shelf, no farewell_

 _So before I save someone else, I've got to save myself_

 _And before I blame someone else, I've got to save myself_

 _And before I love someone else, I've got to love myself._

The hall exploded with applause and whistle, some people have tears in their eyes, others were openly crying like McGonagall, Sprout and Remus. Harry just waved to the crowd and walked to where his father was standing with Mr. Lovegood and Dumbledore. Each father hugged his child while Albus congratulated Harry and Luna for the courtship. It was then that Hermione and Ron came to him;

"Harry what a good voice, but really, you shouldn't disagreed with me about the donation, it was rude. And what do you mean by this song. You are making people belief that we left you when you needed us; we where there with you in each gathering and gala and-"

"But we weren't with him otherwise" cut-in Ron "sorry mate, I've been selfish with the fame and everything I neglected our friendship. I am really sorry" he said sincerely and stuck out his hand to Harry to shake it which the other did.

Hermione looked offended but remembering that she'll need Harry to fund her associations, she put a faked apologetic face and tried to hug Harry who sensed how she was faking her expression and pushed her gently.

"Ron might have forgotten about me, when I really needed him, and he might have confused my affections toward his sister, but he never used me. You on the other hand have lied to me, the headmaster and my Dad, you've tried and still trying using me to achieve your goals; I don't think I'll ever forgive you, because when a wand is broken no magic in earth would put it back together. Only a miracle can mend our friendship" he then turned to the crowd "I am nobody's Saviour, what I have done before was because of cheer dump luck" he addressed to them with a smile toward his head of House. "If anyone wants to achieve their dreams they need to work to get them, they'll fall at some points but if they are determinate they'll get up and continue their road. Life is not fair, but each fail may be used to our advantage". Harry then sensed a hand in his shoulder; he turned and looked at his father eyes. "I am proud of you son" said Severus his eyes and words showing his deepest love for his son.

 ** _FIN._**

A/N: Neither the song nor the characters belongs to me.

Reviews are appreciated


End file.
